


Heels

by WayIeroFan



Series: Sex And Smut [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Spanking, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank really misses drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heels

Frank loved the feeling of drag. Smooth silk on his ass or some pale foundation made him feel pretty. It was something he didn’t feel very often. After the Black Parade days he didn’t wear make up, and when he did the guys made fun of him. It wasn’t a joke.

Sometimes when he’s watching the kids alone, he’ll go onto his tippy toes to walk. He was pretending to be heels. He imagined being in a dress, and men were watching him. They begged him to take it all off. Give them a taste of what was underneath.

He’d strut around when he was alone, pretending. A few times he stole his wifes lip stick and then felt incredibly guilty. He was stealing women’s cosmetics just so he could feel pretty? He’s such a freak. He hated the feeling after, but loved the feeling he got when it was happening.

It was a drug. Maybe it was the thrill of being rebellious. Being different then normal men. Frank was always a little ball of evil, but it calmed sense he was in his early twenties and especially when he had his daughters. 

Maybe it was physiological issues. Lodged deep inside his brain, voices were telling him to dress up. They were also telling him it was wrong...

He was on tour. He snuck out when he had time, and ended up at an old JC Penney. He held countless of dresses and shirts against himself, seeing if they would fit. He decided that yes, he had a room of his own, he was gonna play out a fantasy.

He wasn’t embarrassed of buying the womens clothing, especially the panties and double stuffed bra. The cashier didn’t even blink, asking him if he’d like to join some email mailing list. He declined and rushes back to his hotel. 

It was like acid in his veins. He was itching too so bad. To dress up like a woman. He didn’t know what he’d do after it was done. Would he get aroused? Would he get a hooker and let her beat him for being a disgusting prick? Would he just sit on his bed eating ramen noodles while the rest of the world was oblivious of him being in a woman’s dress? 

Frank shaved his legs and under his arms. He just wouldn’t wear shorts this tour, and would wear mid bicep shirts to save his ass. Why would anyone care, though, if he shaved? 

He slid the red dress over his body, and down to his stomach. It took him a few moments to turn the bra the right way and to stuff it with some tissue. It scratched against his chest but he didn’t care. He yanked to dress up.

He blushed and slid his boxers off from under the dress. He yanked the silk, pink panties up until his balls were cupped and he tucked himself into them. He felt like such a whore, hiding his movements from the world.

He sat on his bed and used the mirror app on his IPhone to do his make up. He had his hair pulled back in a messy bun and knew he’d actually have to use the bathroom for that. Once his tannish skin was bearing enough foundation to look smooth, he did his light pink shades of eyeshadow. 

He did his mascara last, shaking like a dog. He thankfully did not get any on his completed eyes and then moved to curl his hair in the bathroom mirror. Once he was done he knew his favorite part was coming.

He slide some pantyhose up his legs and shakily pressed his feet into his new heels. They were stiff, almost hurt his feet, and where a very nice shade of red. They matched his dress.

Almost two hours of just getting ready. Of dressing up as a woman. He felt so pretty. Felt almost airheaded.

He forgot he gave Lyn-z a key to his room for emergencies. Of course, Gerard came to watch Lyn-z play, and Frank wasn’t answering his texts sense the break up...

This was an emergency. 

He stole Frank’s key when Lyn-z was in the shower. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He had to see Frank.

“Frank?” He knocked on the door. Frank heard Gerard’s voice and froze.

“G-Go away!” Frank choked out. Gerard couldn’t see him like this. He was supposed to be ignoring Gerard. Didn’t Gerard get that?

“I’m not leaving, Frank. I’m worried about you,” Gerard said through the door. He tried the handle.

“No! Go away! I don’t want to see you!” Frank was scrambling, dumping water on his hair to get rid of the curls and make up. God, he was using a bed sheet to wipe all that just off his face.

“I’m walking inside, so if you’re fucking someone, cover them up, ok?” Gerard said swiping the key. Frank almost sobbed. He was still in the dress...

“No!” Frank shouted, but it wa to late. Gerard’s eyes widened as he stood at the door. Frank’s makeup was smeared but he still looked good. Gerard never really saw just how curvy Frank was and something ignited inside him.

“Close the door!” Frank shouted. Gerard did as he was told. 

“Frank...” Gerard did another once over. Frank’s hair was dripping, his ‘breasts’ soaked, too. He was almost in tears. His knees were shaking and his heels were perfectly fitted and Gerard wanted to jump him.

“Why are you here?” Frank demanded to know. He meant for his voice to be confident, manly...instead he got a squeak and a small sob.

 

“Hey. Hey now, Honey. Don’t be embarrassed. You look....sexy. BEautiful...” Gerard mumbled, circling Frank. His ass looked really good in that dress.

“You think I’m....sexy?” Frank whimpered, stuck where he was. He was frozen.

Gerard laid a hand on his lower back. That made Frank jump up quickly. He was shocked.

“Just like in the old days. Remember, Frankie? Where I would just push you to your knees? Or I’d...I’d bend you over the mattress...or a sink..or a counter. Sometimes my knee. You remember me paddling you over my knee?”

“Yes!” Frank squeaked. He wanted to forget. Those memories got him so needy. 

“Good. Because I’m gonna do it again,” Gerard purred into the younger man's ear. Frank knew at that moment he didn’t miss the drag-he missed being beat in drag.

“No! Gerard, I...” He shut up when he heard Gerard’s belt being unfastened. He knew not to protest again or it’d be use instead of the hair brush Gerard picked up off the nightstand. 

Gerard yanked Frank’s dress up until it was laying on his back. Then he gave Frank a few warm up spanks through his panties, giving Frank some confidence that he could take it.

Frank’s limit was 76 with the hair brush. Gerard was only gonna give him 30, unless Frank was bad and struggled.

He pulled the panties down until Frank’s ass was bare. Frank whimpered and whined, shaking. God his cock was so heavy and it was leaking. He couldn’t remember when Jamia made him feel like this. 

Gerard just chuckled and brought his brush back, landing it on Frank’s sitting spots. Frank’s ass ignited like fire and he couldn’t swallow his groans of agony. His pleas were loud as his ass was being beaten.

Gerard gave him 30 hard ones. No warning. Barely a warm up. No breaks. 

“You like that? You like that, Bitch? Like being used?”

“Yes! Yes, Gerard! God touch my cock!” Frank begged, his hands fisting the make up smeared sheets. He was crying, He didn’t know if it was from the intense need or the pain of the whooping, but he knew he needed to be touched.

Gerard rubbed a hand over Frank’s balls, letting him know that yeah, he was there. He knew what Frank needed and he was delivering.

Gerard helped Frank onto his back on the bed. He ripped Frank’s dress to shreds and the bra too, shoving the tissue and tattered cloth to the ground. He grabbed Frank’s cock.

“You want this soft, huh? Wanna orgasm?”

Frank had to grip the headboard so he didn’t reach down and start getting himself off. IT was better when Gerard did it.

“Please,” He gasped out, lifting his hips. “Make me cum!”

“Since you asked so nicely...” Gerard cooed. He stroked hard and fast, his grip of Frank’s cock strong. He spit on it a few times, just to humiliate the younger man. Frank’s toes curled as he came all over Gerard’s hand and wrist.

Gerard slowed his movements and lent down, lapping up Frank’s cum. Frank just laid, exhausted, whining out to Gerard. 

“Come here,” He said softly. When Gerard’s face appeared in range Frank backhanded him. “Don’t you ever walk into my room when I tell you know,” Frank groaned. Gerard just laughed, the slap not being hard.

“We good?” Gerard asked softly.

“Come cuddle me, you douchebag,” Frank groaned out. When Gerard laid down next to him, this goofy smiled on his face. “We’re good.”


End file.
